Only Time Will Tell
by KitsuneUmi
Summary: When everything falls apart and you have no one to run to….what will you do? When Kagome is forced to run because of InuYasha what will happen?
1. The Begining

Only Time Will Tell

When everything falls apart and you have no one to run to….what will you do? When Kagome is forced to run because of InuYasha what will happen?

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Kagome wakes up early to her alarm clock. "Souta I am going to kill you!" Kagome screams. Souta has been messing with her alarm clock and now he will pay. Kagome goes to the kitchen and gets the mop bucket and fill it with ice and water. She then takes it to Soutas room and throwers it on Souta. Souta screams this time and Kagome gives him this evil smile, letting him know to leave her the hell alone. By the time Kagome goes back to her room to sleep she finds this note on her pillow.

_My love Kagome,_

_It is your birthday 17th birthday and we have been together for two years now. I want to ask you something so important a note can't even get close to being perfect. Please meet me at the mansion tonight at 8 pm sharp._

_Love forever and always,_

_InuYasha_

_P.S. Happy birthday my love_

Kagome smiles this most beautiful smile. She holds on to the note as she gently falls asleep. Kagome wakes up about 2 hours later to her mom calling. "Kagome come have breakfast." "Coming mom." Kagome says back to her mom. Kagome jumps in the shower and throws on a mini skirt InuYasha had gotten her 2 week earlier. She grabs a shirt that says "Back off I am taken" Kagome runs down stairs and sits at the table, surprised to find that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Inu-Tashio, Sango and Miroku and Souta was there as well. Everyone screams "Happy Birthday Kagome!!!"

Kagome looks around and asks, "Where is Mizuki?" Kagome asks franticlly. She is with grandpa in the park. "Who is with them? Who is watching my little girl?" Calm down my love, InuYasha says. "Jaken is with them and so are some of my bodygaurds. I wouldn't let anything happen to our child." InuYasha says grabbing her by her waist, comforting her. "Oh okay, when are they going to get back?" "In about and hour or so, don't worry so much everything has been taken care of." InuYasha reasures her.

** Flashback**

_Mizuki is only a two years old. In those two years Kagome and Mizuki have been kidnapped by Naraku and his demons. Mizuki has also fallen ill and none of the doctors have been able to find what is wrong with this child. See Naraku has put this horrible curse on Kagome when she was betrothed to him. If she had any children with another man other than Naraku they would be curse to die a slow and horrible death. InuYasha knew this yet they took that chance two years ago and they haven't regretted it. They are happy with their family and they still remember that day it happened. It was on their third anniversary and the cherry blossoms were blomming so beautiful that night...Oh and the moon it was beautiful. Kagome thinks._

**End Flashback**

"Kagome, Kagome are you okay." Souta askes. "Oh I am fine I was just thinking of what has happened these past two years." "I am okay" Kagome says.


	2. A surprise to remember

Chapter 2-A surprise to remember

Earlier that year on InuYashas and Kagomes anniversary, InuYasha sets up this most beautiful date for them. The cherry blossoms are blooming and the moon is full tonight. InuYasha has set up a picnic and Kagome doesn't know, so far. "I am going to kill Miroku and Sango if they tell Kagome about our date." InuYasha says to himself. "Everything is perfect." InuYasha is going over everything to make sure he didn't forget anything. Kagome has been blind-folded and kidnapped. "Miroku, Sango if you think you are going to get away with this you better think twice!!" Kagome screams in frustration. "Where are you taking me _NOW?_" See this isn't the first time these two have kidnapped her.

Back at the picnic InuYasha is getting nervous. He then sees them drive up in there convertible. "They better not of hurt her or they will die." InuYasha says to himself. "Take her with you." Sango says. The realizing what she just said she runs up to Miroku and hits him in the head. "What was that for" Miroku says. "That's what you'll get if you put your leachy hands anywhere on her" Sango says and Kagome sighed.

One that night when Miroku and Sango leaves, and Kagome has taken the blind-fold off. They start to play around. InuYasha will nibble on her neck and Kagome would play with his ears. It gets a little bit more serious after 15 minutes of that. "Kagome, I have something to tell you." InuYasha says in her ear. "What is it Yasha?" Kagome asks with this concerned look on her face. "Kagome I love you with all my heart." InuYasha states softly to her. Kagomes eyes fill up with tears. "I am sorry Kagome I didn't..." and InuYasha was interrupted with Kagomes lips upon his. "I love you too Yasha."

A/N: Will finish l8ter I have been summoned by my mother, I will be next saturday atleast til I get to finsh it. L8terz


End file.
